Master Shen
|Race=Human |Gender=Male |Date of birth=Unknown, possibly Age 430 |Date of death=Unknown, possibly Age 774 |FamConnect= Master Mutaito (Mentor) Mercenary Tao (Brother) Tien Shinhan (Former Student) Chiaotzu (Former Student) Future Tien Shinhan (Former Student/Alternate Timeline) Future Chiaotzu (Former Student/Alternate Timeline) InoShikaCho (Former Pet) }} is the master of the Crane School and Mercenary Tao's older brother. Whilst they both trained at the Mutaito Training Academy, a rivalry quickly grew between Shen and Roshi. Master Shen and Mercenary Tao, likewise, began to fight over the smallest things, namely because despite being younger, Tao was much stronger. Eventually, a simple spilled bowl of rice was enough to break the brothers apart. Biography Shen and Roshi were both students of Master Mutaito, and they quickly became rivals. Master Roshi states that when King Piccolo defeated Mutaito, he could not deal with the shame of losing in front of his pupils. Roshi believes that on that day Shen changed for the worse. Mutaito returned and sealed King Piccolo with the Mafuba, but died in the process. Shen was never the same again. His heart became dark, and his Master's failure and eventual death weighed heavily on his mind. He eventually started the Crane School, whilst Roshi started the Turtle School, and their rivalry continued. Dragon Ball Fortuneteller Baba Saga Crane Hermit is mentioned in the episode, "The Last Dragon Ball", and later appears in an old photograph of Master Roshi and himself. Later in the last episode of the saga, "Which Way to Papaya Island?", he appears with his two students. Tien Shinhan Saga )]] Master Shen's students Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu entered The World Tournament while Master Shen watched. Rival Master Roshi, disguised as Jackie Chun and his students Goku, Krillin and Yamcha also entered the tournament. All of them reached the final eight. Tien Shinhan fought Yamcha and defeated him in the first match. The second match had Jackie Chun fighting Man-Wolf, which he defeated easily. Chiaotzu fought Krillin, but lost, in the third match. Goku defeated Pamput in the last match. Tien fought Jackie Chun in the first semifinal, and during this match, Master Shen figured out who Jackie Chun really was and told Tien by using telepathy. Tien told Roshi he knew it was a disguise. Roshi started lecturing Tien, which ultimately led to Tien and Chiaotzu leaving Shen. Roshi forfeited the match, and Tien was ready for the final round. Goku and Krillin fought an intense fight next, but Goku was victorious. During this tournament Master Shen finally heard what had happened to his brother Mercenary Tao. Only in the anime, Shen tried to kill Goku the night before the tournament, but he failed when Tien intervened. Tien stated that he would kill Goku during the final. After finding out that Shen ordered Chiaotzu to constantly paralyze Goku during the match, Tien had an argument with Shen and decided not to be an assassin anymore. This results in him no longer wanting to kill Goku. Furious after hearing this, Shen then angrily ordered Chiaotzu to paralyze both Goku and Tien, in order for him to kill them both. As Chiaotzu refused to paralyze either of them, Master Shen then grabbed Chiaotzu and tried to kill him. Having seen enough, Roshi used his Kamehameha Wave to blast Shen away, thus saving Chiaotzu. Tien won the tournament, but Shen was not present at the time. King Piccolo Saga Crane Hermit appeared at the start of the King Piccolo Saga in the episode, "Enter King Piccolo", in Master Roshi's flashback when he and Master Shen narrowly survived King Piccolo and his mutant spawn. During this time period he and Master Roshi were good friends until their master left them and Shen lost faith in him. Piccolo Jr. Saga In the episode, "The Time Room", Goku goes back in time and meets a teenaged Master Roshi and Master Shen when they were students under Mutaito. During this time, Shen and Roshi are rivals and Shen is as ruthless as in the present timeline, striking Roshi's love interest Fanfan and taking her hostage. He later traps Goku and Roshi in a deadly ring of fire, but is finally stopped by Goku and is thereafter scolded by Mutaito, who tells him that if he wants to stay in his school he will have to restart his training from the beginning. In present time he appeared three years later when he returned to the tournament with his brother Cyborg Tao. Tao brutally defeated Chiaotzu during the preliminary rounds and easily qualified for the final rounds. He met Tien Shinhan in the first match, as Shen eagerly watched. Tien knocked Tao unconscious and told Shen to never bother him again. Master Shen then carried away Tao and left in shame, swearing revenge. In Dragon Ball Z he is seen again briefly during the Vegeta Saga in Tien's flashback after Chiaotzu Self Destructs in an attempt to kill Nappa (this flashback is only in redubbed version). Presumably he is killed during the Fusion Saga when Super Buu does his Human Extinction Attack, or else in the Kid Buu Saga when Kid Buu blows up the Earth. ''Mystical Adventure'' Shen appears in Mystical Adventure as the main antagonist. He was part of a plan with Tien and Tao to take over the kingdom of Mifan, ruled by Emperor Chiaotzu. He is later defeated by Tien with the Tri Beam. Techniques and special abilities *'Levitate': A skill which allows its users to fly. *'Telepathy': Master Shen can speak with his targets mentally. *'Dodon Ray': A technique seen used by Master Shen in the movie Mystical Adventure. It is a technique also used by the Crane School's pupils. *'High Speed Rush' *'Tri-Beam': Although never seen using this technique, he taught it to Tien. This life-risking energy technique releases a massive blast that greatly surpasses that of the Kamehameha, at the cost of the user's life force. Many great warriors died using it, or at best had their lifespan greatly reduced, and Roshi greatly resented that Shen taught it to Tien. Video game appearances Master Shen appears in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. ''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, while the Z Fighters are searching for the Dragon Balls, Master Shen kidnaps Chiaotzu, as part of a plot to get revenge on Tien (for humiliating him and his brother). He lures Tien and the other Z Fighters to his hideout within Mutaito's Training Grounds and unleashs his TPP - EX (short for Tao Pai Pai EX) robot to attack Tien and the Z Fighters. After the Z Fighters defeat his robot, Tien threatened to put an end Shen if he ever threatens Tien or his friends again. Shen promptly flees. ''Dragon Ball Online'' In Dragon Ball Online, after Gohan's book talking about ki control makes the old ways of the Turtle and Crane schools popular, people want to train under Roshi or Shen. The two former masters have retired, so Krillin becomes the Turtle School master while Tien Shinhan becomes the Crane School master. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Ichiro Nagai *Ocean Group Dub: Clark Robertson *FUNimation Dub: Chuck Huber *Latin American Dub: Carlos Segundo Trivia *Although Master Shen doesn't appear as a playable character in any of the video games, he is mentioned in a dialogue between Mercenary Tao (his brother) and Master Roshi (his former comrade and later rival) in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *The name "Master Shen" only exists in the dub. In the original Japanese version, the name "Shen" refers to the human body Kami takes over for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament (that character is called "Hero" in the dub). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Villains